


Omelette et linguistique

by Loufok



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Just Married, The Omelette AU, Tina et Newt visitent Paris
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: Tina, Newt, Paris, un restaurant et une petite question de linguistique.





	Omelette et linguistique

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde, voici un vieux texte que j'avais écris en début d'année (mon fichier indique février 2018 XD). Tout est parti du fameux "omelette du fromage" que tous les anglophones connaissent et qui nous agacent tant, nous francophones. :p On a décidé (on, un groupe de fans HP/FB sur tumblr) d'en faire un genre dans l'univers des Animaux Fantastiques et c'est comme ça qu'est né cet OS. Je compte poster la version anglaise d'ici peu. Bonne lecture !

\- Oh Newt, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussi à réserver ici, chuchotait Tina avec excitation tout en admirant le grand hall du restaurant parisien dans lequel elle et Newt venaient d'entrer.  
Agrippée au bras de son mari, la jeune femme ne pouvait quitter des yeux le plafond richement décoré auquel était suspendu l'un des plus beaux lustres non-magiques qu'elle ai jamais vu. Newt lui, négligeait la décoration pour se focaliser sur Tina et la dévorer des yeux.

Sans attendre, un élégant maitre d'hôtel s'approcha du couple. Il s'enquit du nom de réservation en français mais se reprit immédiatement en entendant l'accent de Newt et s'adressa ensuite à eux dans un anglais presque parfait. Il les mena calmement à leur place, une table finement dressée située près d'une des grandes fenêtres qui donnait sur des jardins à la française.  
Ils étaient à peine installés qu'un serveur se présenta à eux avec un plateau.

\- Madame, monsieur, permettez moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue avec ces hors d'œuvre, ainsi que cette coupe de champagne. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Et il se retira. Tina laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Il avait un accent français tout à fait charmant, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- _Oh mais moi aussi je peux parler avec un accent_ , répliqua Newt en français sur un ton faussement vexé.

Sa performance eut le mérite de faire à la fois rire Tina aux éclats et attirer plusieurs regards désapprobateurs vers eux. Confuse, elle se cacha la bouche avec la main.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais français, reprit-elle en baissant la voix.

\- Juste quelques mots…

\- Ne fais pas le faux modeste, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire une phrase entière.

\- Si tu as besoin de cours de langues, je suis tout disposé, proposa-t-il sur un ton plus que suggestif.

\- Oh M. Scamander, je vous trouve bien audacieux ce soir !

Pour toute réponse, il prit sa main dans la sienne et en baisa délicatement le dos.

\- Ma Tina…

Les deux tourtereaux se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre pendant quelques instants avant que Tina laisse échapper une petite exclamation. Rappelé durement à la réalité, Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

\- Un soucis ?

\- _Omelette du fromage._

\- P- Pardon ?

\- _Omelette du fromage_. C'est le seul mot que je connais en français.

\- Oh. Oh d'accord, répondit-il, pris de cours.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ai ce genre de plat ici mais avant de rentrer, il faudra que je puisse l'utiliser au moins une fois ! _Une omelette du fromage_ , articula-t-elle avec application.

Newt sourit.

\- Tina chérie, je suis pratiquement certain qu'on dit _omelette au fromage_.

\- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

\- À moitié, avoua-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux.

\- Très bien, je demande au serveur alors, décida-t-elle avec espièglerie.

Avant que Newt ne puisse l'arrêter, elle leva un bras en direction du garçon qui s'occupait alors d'une table à quelques mètres d'eux. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, termina de servir les assiettes et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Je peux vous aider madame ? Demanda-t-il aimablement.

\- Oui s'il vous plait. Nous nous posions une question avec mon mari à propos d'un mot français. Quelle est la prononciation correcte : _omelette du fromage_ ou _omelette au fromage_ ?

La situation pour le moins comique ne sembla pas déstabiliser le serveur qui, songea Newt, devait avoir eu son lot de requêtes extravagantes pour ne plus s'étonner d'une question de grammaire élémentaire.

\- _Omelette au fromage_ madame, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Newt lui lança une expression triomphale et elle ne put retenir le large sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage. Elle remercia le serveur qui s'excusa poliment et les laissa de nouveau en tête à tête.  
Bon joueur, Newt prit sa flûte de champagne et la leva.

\- Je propose qu'on oublie cette histoire d'omelette et qu'on se concentre sur autre chose Mme Scamander.

\- Comme ces hors d'œuvre par exemple, répondit-elle en levant son verre également.

Ils trinquèrent sans se lâcher des yeux.

\- Comme ces hors d'œuvre par exemple, répéta Newt avec un doux sourire.


End file.
